Rain, Umbrella and Caramel Machiatto
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Yoongi menyukai hujan dan Caramel Machiatto dan genggaman tangan Seokjin. Hujan hari itu jadi tidak terlalu dingin seperti biasanya.. BTS. Kim Seokjin/Min Yoongi. Oneshoot happy reading..


**Title : Rain, Umbrella and Caramel Machiatto**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Seokjin**

 **-Min Yoongi**

 **Note:** **Sep 1, 2016**

Story Start Begin…

Hujan masih turun sejak siang tadi. Cukup deras, dan belum berhenti walaupun langit di kejauhan sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

Yoongi terjebak di dalam kelasnya sejak bel pulang berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Sendirian, karena semua temannya memilih pulang dan tak mau menunggu hujan berhenti. Laki-laki itu menghela nafasnya lagi dan menatap air hujan yang mengaliri jendela di depannya.

Min Yoongi sebenarnya bosan dan ingin pulang, tapi Yoongi tak mau basah-basah karena terkena hujan. Salahnya sih, kenapa sampai lupa membawa payung, padahal langit sudah tampak gelap sejak pagi. Tapi, lama-lama tidak buruk juga, pikir Yoongi. Suasana nya jadi sejuk dan membuatnya ingin tidur.

"Yoongi, ayo pulang."

Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki tinggi dengan tas tersampir di bahu nya, menunggunya di depan pintu kelas. Dia tersenyum, tapi tidak beranjak. Justru menyandarkan punggung nya ke belakang.

"Bagaimana jika menunggu sebentar lagi, Seokjin hyung? Hujannya belum berhenti." Kata Yoongi.

Laki-laki tinggi yang di panggil Seokjin itu menghampiri nya dan duduk disebelahnya, menepuk kepalanya sekali dan mengusapnya. "Tidak lapar? Aku sudah membuatmu menungguku selesai kegiatan klub, kau pasti lapar."

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan roti tadi." Kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku suka menunggumu."

Seokjin mengusap kepala nya lagi lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, kita disini sebentar. Seberapa lama pun jika itu bersamamu pasti tidak akan membosankan."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Lalu keduanya hanya diam saja, menikmati suara hujan yang lebih mendominasi. Seokjin lalu merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Yoongi saat laki-laki itu fokus menatap hujan di balik jendela lagi. Yoongi tersenyum.

"Lelah ya, hyung?"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi parfum mu membuatku mengantuk." Lalu terkekeh sambil memejamkan mata.

Yoongi tertawa dan mereka kembali diam lagi untuk beberapa lama. Hujan diluar masih belum berhenti dan Seokjin benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Laki-laki itu menyamankan kepala nya di bahu Yoongi.

"Yoongi," Si blonde tetap tak beralih menatap jendela dan hanya menggumam saja sebagai balasan. "Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Tiba-tiba aku ingin minum kopi."

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan wajah mengantuk setelah mendengar Yoongi tertawa.

"Kau pasti benar-benar lelah ya, hyung." Kata Yoongi, menyingkirkan poni Seokjin yang sedikit menutupi matanya lalu mengangguk. "Boleh juga. Lagipula aku belum minum caramel machiatto dari pagi."

Seokjin tertawa dengan manis, lalu mengecup pipi Yoongi lama. "Kau pengertian sekali."

Dan Yoongi bangkit berdiri setelah menerima uluran tangan Seokjin. Mereka berdua keluar dari kelas dan berjalan lambat-lambat di sepanjang koridor.

Seokjin suka lama-lama bergandengan dengan Yoongi, dan kalau bisa mereka tidak harus terpisah karena rumah mereka berbeda.

Yoongi juga suka. Tapi sayangnya jika bersama Seokjin, waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat dan Yoongi tidak mau cepat-cepat lepas dari gandengan Seokjin.

Kedua nya masih berjalan di koridor dengan tangan bertautan. Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan membiarkannya dijatuhi air hujan yang dingin. Laki-laki di sampingnya hanya memperhatikannya saja sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berhenti di ujung koridor dekat tangga dan Yoongi menatap Seokjin karena teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung, aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak bawa payung." Kata Yoongi. "Aku suka sih pulang bersamamu, tapi aku tidak mau hujan-hujan dan jadi basah."

Seokjin tertawa dan menepuk kepala nya pelan. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bawa."

Dan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tas nya. Begitu terbuka, Seokjin menggandeng tangan Yoongi lagi dan tersenyum.

"Ayo."

Yoongi mengangguk dan mereka mulai berjalan pelan di bawah payung. Laki-laki itu menghirup dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Bau hujan memang yang terbaik dan Yoongi suka.

Mereka berdua hanya saling diam sepanjang perjalanan. Tidak tahu, tapi rasanya menurut Seokjin dan Yoongi saling diam begitu justru menyenangkan.

Yoongi masih fokus menikmati hujan yang belum berhenti dan Seokjin merangkulnya. Membuatnya menoleh dan mendapatkan senyum manis dari Seokjin.

Keduanya lalu sampai di sebuah cafe di ujung jalan. Seokjin memesan dua caramel machiatto lalu mengajak Yoongi duduk di pojok dekat jendela setelah pelayannya bilang pesanan nya akan di antar sebentar lagi.

"Tidak ingin kue, Yoongi?" Tanya Seokjin begitu mereka duduk, berhadapan. "Cheese cake kesukaanmu misalnya?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau terlalu kenyang. Aku ingin makan makananmu, hyung."

"Begitu?" Seokjin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Setelah ini kita makan makananku. Aku yang masak. Sekalian kau menginap."

"Ok." Balas Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Seperti gula.

Lalu pesanan mereka datang. Dua caramel machiatto yang masih hangat. Mereka meminumnya pelan-pelan sambil menikmati hujan yang sudah berubah menjadi rintik-rintik kecil dan langit berubah warna menjadi biru kehitaman di atas sana.

======END======


End file.
